


HFE Marvel Bingo 2019

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Board Games, CandyLand - Freeform, Consensual Possession, Dark, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Edgeplay, Food, Ghosts, Humor, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Smut, chapters will be marked SFW or NSFW, marvelbingo2019, ratings will vary, warning for death because Thor's a ghost in a chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Fills for Marvel Bingo 2019





	1. NSFW: Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> These will vary in rating and content, so if there are any potential triggers/warnings, I'll be sure to let y'all know.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think of these. I don't bite :D If you're not sure what to say, might I reccommend this emoji key? (taken & somewhat modified from **AO3 comment of the day** on tumblr)
> 
> 👍 if you like a fill  
> 💋 if the smut was hot  
> 🌹 if you’re loving the romance  
> 👀 if I surprised you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor can't touch Bruce directly, but that doesn't stop Thor from domming the hell outta him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scenario was thought up by my friends Slicey and Clark.

Thor leaned against the wall as he watched Bruce.  He was going far too fast for Thor's liking.

"Slow down, Bruce," Thor smiled as he steadily stroked himself.

Bruce whined, but he did what Thor asked. Ordered. Thor took pleasure in both his obedience and in his desperation.

Bruce wrung his hands and snapped his fingers.  He also whimpered and panted.  His back billowed like the tide as he rutted against the bed.

"Thor! Sir, sir, please!" said Bruce.  Thor didn't hold it against Bruce for using his name when he was this desperate. "My king, please!  I, I need—I need you!"

"You want my touch?" Thor smiled as the title warmed his cock.

"Yes! Please. Please, my king."

Thor drifted over to Bruce as leisurely as he liked.  Bruce shivered when Thor placed a hand on his back.

The best part about being dead was that Thor didn't need lube to enter Bruce.  He also couldn't touch Bruce directly, but every set of lovers had their challenges.

Thor closed Bruce's eyes, savoring Bruce once again giving him control.  He felt Bruce's trust in him, his awe of him as clearly as Thor felt his own emotions.

Thor sat Bruce up against the headboard, took Bruce's hand, and stroked Bruce's cock as slowly as Thor once stroked his own.  Thor took away his touch just before Bruce would've peaked.  Bruce writhed and whined, yet Thor kept Bruce's hands firmly on the headboard.  Bruce pleaded for Thor to allow his pleasure.

Thor was a kind king.  He only made Bruce beg for three minutes.

Thor stroked Bruce again.  His pleasure arrived swiftly, spurred on by the whip of desperation.  Thor felt Bruce's pleasure as his own.  Bruce passed out, yet Thor remained awake and in control to clean him and prepare him for bed.  Bruce woke once he was dressed and under the covers.

Bruce babbled various statements of love.  Thor, still using Bruce's hand, swiped his hair away from his eyes and shushed him to sleep.  Thor pressed two of Bruce's fingers to Bruce's lips: a kiss.  Through Bruce, Thor felt the warmth and weight of blankets.  With Bruce, he was alive once more.  And with Thor, Bruce didn't feel the living death of loneliness, self-hate, self-doubt, and anxiety all ganging up on him at once.  Through Thor, Bruce felt calm and cared for.


	2. SFW: Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians find a copy of Candyland at an intergalactic garage sale. Excited to teach them more of his culture, Peter tries to teach them how to play such a magnificent game. "Tries" being the operative word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I added the glitter to my card with https://www.glitterphoto.net/

"I am Groot," Groot picked a card.

He stared at it for several moments.

And then finally, he moved his piece with a cry of glee, "I am Groot!"

"Groot! Does that look like Gumdrop Mountain to you!?" if rage gave people rabies, Rocket would've been foaming at the mouth.  An hour and a half of Groot putting his piece in the wrong place and even moving the wrong piece several times—and he didn't even have colorblindness like Drax and Rocket did—would drive anybody nuts.  Sure, Peter had needed to explain what all the Earth candies were, but at the very least, the squares. on the board. MATCHED THE ICONS ON THE CARDS!!!

Nebula had rage-quit after getting sent back to Gingerbread Forest once she'd gotten freed from the sugary tendrils of stray licorice.  Gamora apathy-quit shortly afterward.

That left Drax, Mantis, Peter, Groot, and Rocket. Candyland only came with four player pieces, so they supplemented the total with trinkets from around the ship.  Drax and Mantis noted that the game didn't come with any actual candy either.  False advertising!  Peter appeased them by offering a bowl of candy for the winner, although he'd pocketed a couple pieces for himself while everyone was distracted by yelling at each other or making out.

With the board in flames and ejected out the airlock, Peter retired to his room, popped a hard caramel into his mouth, and decided that trying to teach everyone how to play Candyland was the worst idea ever.


	3. NSFW: WLW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela saw, Hela conquered, Hela came.
> 
> TW: sexual slavery, non-con elements, dark times all around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Femslash Friday, everyone!

The dying light of sunset cast the throne room in an orange filter, giving the gold a more citrus hue: the color of the bounty a group of the queen's subjects brought in. Hela leaned forward, curious. She savored the subsequent shift in stimulation to her groin. She did not, however, enjoy the group's gazes focusing on a distraction rather than herself.

"My pet is not your queen," Hela tugged Brünnhilde's hair, pulling her closer. Brünnhilde's grunt was muffed by Hela's thighs.

"My apologies, my queen," the leader bowed. The others shortly followed. Their basket of fruits was so broad that four needed to bear it to her. Hela inspected a specimen: an orange that sat heavy in her hands. She deemed it excellent, then sent the subjects away to bring the basket to the kitchen.

Hela carved up the fruit to feed Brünnhilde gem after gem by hand. The least her pet deserved for attending her all day.  And Hela enjoyed Brünnhilde cleaning the juices off her fingers.  Thorough in all she did, Brünnhilde's tongue left not a centimeter of her queen untouched.

"Let us retire, my Valkyrie," Hela gathered up Brünnhilde's leash before rising from her throne.  Her boots thudded as she descended the steps.  Brünnhilde winced once she got to her feet for the first time since Hela began lounging in her throne for the day.  Hela smiled. "Time to reward your dutiful service."

Hela smiled wider when Brünnhilde flinched.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read these; enjoy the rest of Marvel Bingo 2019!


End file.
